fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
There Will Be Brawl
There Will Be Brawl is an independent film made by Zach Grafton and Matthew Mercer. Instead of copying the story of SSBB, it depicts a darker alternate universe filled with gritty crime noir and based in a modern city. =Plot= Prologue The movie starts with a depressed Luigi walking through the streets of a desecrated Mushroom Kingdom. A narration from him explains that the Mushroom Kingdom and just about every other nation has been desecrated and deformed. The Mushroom Kingdom suffers from high crime rate, a poor economy, and is now ruled by the four mafia dons: the "Pocket Monster" Mewtwo, "the Penguin" King Dedede, "the Turtle" Bowser, and the "Shadow Don" Ganondorf Dragmire. These four crime lords are in a power struggle that is currently at a stalemate. It is explained that the chaos was only worsened by a cannibalistic serial killer who was captured and institutionalized six years ago, and another mysterious Butcher who currently roams the streets. Luigi arrives home and interrupts Princess Peach and Mario having sex. On the TV, a news report from Lakitu states that two recent killings from the serial killer have occurred: a young Pokemon called Pichu and a police cadet in training named Roy. The public is conversing about whether or not Peach is fit for office anymore, and Mario has gone out of business with his medical practice, and is trying to gather the money to start it again. Luigi loads a suitcase with drugs and mellowly leaves to find a greedy thug named Wario in the streets, with Nana and Popo as his deranged bodyguards. Despite Luigi warning him that he shouldn't be on this property with Mario around, Wario stays. Luigi gives Wario one of the drugs. Luigi offers him the whole suitcase, but Wario says to bring it to him later. Mario and Peach come out, and Mario gives Wario a beating for coming onto his property and calling him a plumber. Wario bitterly takes his leave with the Ice Climbers and Mario scolds Luigi for letting the greedy thug on his territory. A Kingdom in Chaos After this charade, it is revealed that Peach is cheating on Mario for Luigi, partially to help him through his depression, but mainly because she is tired of Mario's horrible behavior. She later receives a phone call telling her that Mewtwo has been killed by the butcher. Knowing that this would put an end to the stalemate between the dons, Peach, despite the protests of Mario and Luigi, decides to go to Petal Meadows Asylum to talk with "the Cannibal", Kirby, to see if he knows anything about the mysterious butcher. While Luigi delivers the rest of the drugs to Wario, Mario escorts Peach to Petal Meadows Asylum where Kirby resides. There, they encounter Police Chief Link, and his lover Zelda. Meta Knight escorts Peach down to Kirby's cell, where he warns her to keep a distance and not tell him anything personal. Peach converses with Kirby, who toys with and tries to manipulate her. Peach, disturbed by Kirby's statements, tries to leave. However, when she is spat at by Squirtle, a Pokemon and another inmate, Kirby agrees to investigate who the butcher is. Back at the castle, Peach is kidnapped by an unknown person. Mario tries to save her, but is knocked unconscious. Luigi rushes home to find a drunken, depressed, and frustrated Mario. Due to what happened, Link declares a state of martial law until a better resolution can be found. Searching for the Princess Luigi rushes to Petal Meadows Asylum to question Kirby on Peach's abduction, but two police deputies, Marth and Ike, escort him out immediately. So, Luigi goes to a club with a young man named Red, who can give him access to the club, where he talks with a prostitute named Samus Aran. Samus suspects that Bowser is behind the kidnapping, due to his history with Peach and Mario. However, Luigi thinks otherwise. Samus, suspecting that Tingle may know through his connections with the mob, leads Luigi and Red to Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, which happens to be a hangout for the homosexual. However, Tingle is out for the night, so Luigi talks to Captain Falcon and his boyfriend Pit. Captain Falcon claims to know nothing about who abducted Peach, as he tries to keep away from the mob to stay on good terms with the cops. Just as Luigi, Samus, and Red leave the club, Luigi decides to stay behind briefly. He is then approached and knocked unconcious by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Meeting The End of Days As Luigi sleeps, he has a flashback of him and Peach in bed. Here, it is revealed that Luigi suffers because his lover, Daisy, died during the time of Kirby's reign over the Mushroom Kingdom. Here, Peach tells Luigi to have faith, to remember what Daisy said: "You're never below redemption as long as you can hear the laugh of one child." Luigi then wakes up to find himself in the presence of Ganondorf. Ganondorf then blackmails Luigi to deliver a pendant to a man called "the End of Days". On his way, Luigi encounters three street thugs; Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf O'Donnell. As they try to rob him, they are interrupted by Marth and Ike. This results in a street brawl, with Luigi trying to quell both sides. Wolf is killed by Marth, and Ike is grievously wounded by Solid Snake. As Fox and Falco flee and Marth takes Ike to a hospital, Luigi finds the man in a space suit who calls himself "the End of Days". "The End of Days" takes him to a spaceship-like hut, where it becomes apparent that the man is deranged. "The End of Days" states that he envisions the world ending in darkness, and receiving the pendant, gives Luigi a capsule for Ganondorf, before knocking him unconscious. Luigi awakes in Ganondorf's lair once again, and is escorted out by Donkey Kong. Desperate Measures Wanting to learn more about the butcher, Luigi goes to King Dedede's club. Luckily, Luigi encounters Samus there, who allows him to speak to Dedede. King Dedede reveals that he wants no part in the violence, as he already had enough when Kirby slaughtered many of his people in Dream Land. King Dedede prepares to meet with someone while Luigi heads out. However, he encounters Mario, who had come to the club for a drink, in a fist fight with Donkey Kong. Mario brutally beats Donkey Kong with a hammer in front of Diddy Kong's eyes while the police arrive. As everybody is captured, Samus and Luigi go to warn Dedede, only to find his intestines and his hammer. Realizing that the butcher had gotten to him, Luigi sneaks past the police with Samus, Mario, and Pit (who worked at the club), and escape through the sewage system. While in the sewers, Mario comes to the conclusion that one of the dons must be using the butcher's killings to rise in power in the Mushroom Kingdom. Knowing that they had to contact someone with connections to the mob to find out more of the power struggle, the four go to Wario's house, as he worked for Mewtwo before the crime lord's death. Wario reveals that he knew nothing about Mewtwo's plans, as he was a very private person. However, he states he knows a person who might know of the mob's inner workings: Lakitu, a high ranking member of Bowser's Koopa clan. Captured Mario, Samus, Luigi, and Pit go to Lakitu's house at night, and interrogate him on Bowser's activities. Lakitu reveals that Bowser has no association with the butcher, but he is using his activities to his advantage. With two of the dons dead and Ganondorf hiding from the cops, the butcher, and the rest of the mob, Bowser will soon rule the Mushroom Kingdom. While Lakitu is digging through files on the Koopa clan, the cops arrive. Sheik, a ninja in the employ of the police force, arrives and wounds Luigi before being driven away by Samus. Mario encounters a trio of Yoshi and tames one of them while Luigi, Samus, and Pit flea through the pipe system. However, while Mario successfully escapes with one of the Yoshis under his control, the other three are captured, having been ratted out by Wario. At the police station, the people captured by the police endure torture from the Ice Climbers, until Red is captured due to his connections with Luigi. Luigi agrees to talk, but the torture is interrupted by Link. Link reveals that he had not ordered the raid on Dedede's turf, as the butcher had somehow arranged it to kill Dedede. Link allows Luigi to meet someone who might know of the butcher. Revolution Luigi meets with Kirby, who claims he knows of the butcher. Luigi speaks bitterly to Kirby, as it was the cannibalistic psychopath that killed Daisy. However, a raid on the prison led by Mario causes Kirby's cell to open, along with all of the others. However, Meta Knight holds off Kirby, allowing Luigi to escape. All of the other prisoners escape, leading to a riot. Link and Sheik fight Mario, and it is revealed that Sheik is Zelda in disguise. Luigi, Pit, Samus, and Red try to make their escape as Link and Mario brawl, but they are intercepted by Zelda, and two police enforcers named Issac and Saki. However, Captain Falcon arrives and kills Issac and Saki with his "Falcon Punch", while Zelda flees. The five then escape. As Mario and Link brawl, the former has a flashback. He remembers back when Kirby was roaming the streets, Mario became enraged upon realizing that the streets no longer belonged to him and forsook his stand as a Super Mario Brother, leaving Luigi to be the only one. As Mario and Link are fighting, Zelda and Wario arrive and reveal that Meta Knight killed Kirby and left the police force, as keeping Kirby locked up was his sole obssession. Link, realizing that he and Mario have a common enemy, tells Mario that he knows of a man raising an army in Mewtwo's old turf, and takes his leave with Wario and Zelda. Raising an Army Mario goes to Mewtwo's old turf, where he is lead to the "End of Days" by Fox and Falco. Here, the "space man" is preaching to his followers, and kills Falco as a blood sacrifice to the "demons". But, as the deranged orator tries to sacrifice Mario, the latter knocks him away. As the "End of Days" begins to bleed from his forehead, he giddily leaves, claiming that "the sacrifice would be his". Mario, telling the cult that Kirby is dead and the streets are now freed, convinces everyone there, including Fox, to join his army. When Mario arrives back home, he solemnly promises that he will find Peach. However, just before he can learn on the news that Bowser's castle has been attacked and destroyed, he finds Yoshi's decapitated head in his bedroom, the creature having been killed by the Ice Climbers. End of an Era As Captain Falcon leads Luigi, Samus, Red and Pit to talk to Bowser, they find Ganondorf waiting for them in a warehouse. Ganondorf reveals that Captain Falcon led Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to Luigi when they left Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, and half-halfheartedly attempts to instigate internal conflicts within the group, but fails. Claiming that Bowser is planning to make his final claim to the Mushroom Kingdom, Ganondorf gives Luigi a magic flute to make his way to "the Turtle's" castle. Ganondorf takes his leave, and Captain Falcon leaves as well, not wanting himself and Pit to get involved in the war. Samus convinces Red to go back to his home, and Luigi goes to Bowser's castle. Meanwhile, Link begins to see the error of his ways. Realizing that Zelda is plotting behind his back, Link refuses to go to safety with her to the Ivory Towers, and stays to help Mario in his war against the mob. Luigi reaches Bowser's castle, only to find his army slaughtered and decimated and the King of the Koopas himself poisoned. Bowser reveals that he was attacked by an army of demons lead by Ganondorf. Bowser himself fought off Ganondorf, but was wounded in the process. The demons had found the "End of Days" first, but feeling that he lacked power, they found Ganondorf and allied themselves with him. Bowser also reveals to Luigi that it was Ganondorf who kidnapped Peach, for the Koopa himself had lost interest in the princess long ago. Bowser tells Luigi that Ganondorf is taking refuge in the Ivory Towers, where he has Peach and is hiding the Butcher, whose identity remains a mystery. Then, the army of demons- an army of Mr. Game & Watches- arrives to kill Bowser. Luigi escapes, and Bowser commits suicide with a Bob-omb, taking the demons with him. The Final Brawl Red arrives home, to find Wario's developmentally disabled brother, Waluigi, waiting with a "birthday present", the bomb that the "End of Days" created. Red is killed in the following explosion, and Samus, having seen what happened, realizes that Wario was responsible. Luigi, having had the final straw, goes to the Ivory Towers to defeat Ganondorf and put an end to the mob's reign of terror. Luigi arrives at the towers to encounter an army of Mushroom Kingdom thugs and Koopas lead by Wario, and Mario with his own army. As the two armies fight, Luigi goes into the tower, armed with Wario's fire flower. There he encounters Ganondorf, the "End of Days", and Zelda, who had betrayed and apparently killed Link beforehand. Link arrives, agrees to rebuild Hyrule with Zelda, and the two fight Ganondorf. However, he makes short work of them both, killing them, and moves on to Luigi. However, Samus arrives, followed by Captain Falcon and Pit, who have decided to aid the Mushroom Kingdom in the war. As Ganondorf prepares to fight them all, the Mr. Game & Watch demons arrive. As the others fight the demons while the "End of Days" gleefully watches, Luigi chases Ganondorf to the "Butcher's Lair". On the battlefield, Fox and Marth set aside their differences and defeat the Ice Climbers together, Mario single-handedly defeats several thugs, and Leaf, Red's girlfriend, avenges her lover and kills Wario with a Pokemon named Jigglypuff. The misery and loss of life allow Sandbag to produce a Final Smash orb, and the Mr. Game & Watch demons use it to merge and create a giant octopus, which proceeds to impale several people with its tentacles, including Fox and even the "End of Days". As both forces are forced on the run, Mario brutally destroys Sandbag, finding another orb which he uses to defeat the demons with a massive volley of fireballs. The Butchers Revealed Luigi arrives in the Butcher's Lair, where he discovers the Butcher's victims placed like trophies. Ganondorf arrives and reveals the two butchers: two deranged, psychic young boys named Ness and Lucas. Ganondorf reveals that before Mewtwo rose to power, Kirby found him and corrupted him, manipulating the "Pocket Monster" into creating a psychic army. He raised his army-in-the-making at an orphanage that he owned, but the immigrants there were driven insane by the fear they lived in caused by deadly rumors. Some were executed, while others were institutionalized. The demons led Ganondorf to Ness and Lucas, and the "Shadow Don" had them kill for practice before turning them on Mewtwo, but quickly realized that they were beyond his control. The Butchers begin to torture Ganondorf, and reveal a dead Peach to Luigi. Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pit arrive, and fight Ness and Lucas. However, the three are quickly defeated, and are left grievously injured. Luigi chases Ganondorf to the top of the tower. Meta Knight arrives and stabs Ganondorf, and then removes his own face to reveal Kirby. Kirby decapitates Ganondorf and attacks Luigi, but the Super Mario Brother uses the fire flower to cause a massive explosion. Epilogue The street battle ends, with Mario's army having won. Mario retrieves a heavily injured Luigi. Diddy Kong, determined for revenge, attempts to kill Mario, but seeing the pain he is in for a close one, cannot bring himself to do it. Luigi wakes up in the hospital. Mario, realizing that Peach is dead, weeps in Luigi's arms. Due to Link's death, Marth is made police chief, and orders that Mewtwo's orphanage be used to house all of those who have nowhere else to go with the mob gone. Mario and Luigi, having come to terms with the past and each other, help supply the orphanage, along with Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pit. Luigi gets a phone call from Kirby, who miraculously survived the explosion. The pink monster is wearing Ness' bloodied cap, with a corpse (revealed to be Masahiro Sakurai's in the credits) behind him. Claiming that he has a few "relics to return to some old friends", hangs up the phone, with the parting words: "Ta-ta heroes. Bear your scars well", as an unidentified person (implied to be Shigeru Miyamoto) enters the room. Category:Fan-films Category:There Will Be Brawl